funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb Racer
Tomb Racer is a 3D action game released on June 23, 2010 featuring a single-player mode "solo adventure" and a multi-player mode "online race". Players control a character to explore tombs and compete online with others. The winner of a multiplayer match depends on how much treasure, loot bags, and idols a character has collected. Characters can be unlocked by getting gold and silver medal times on certain tombs. Characters NOTE: The character chosen to perform the races with is irrelevant when based on speed enhancement. Single Player Multiplayer A multiplayer match consists of 2 to 4 players. There are 2 to 3 rounds, with 3 to 6 rooms per round, and the player who wins the target number of rounds wins the whole match. The winner of each round is the person who collected treasure worth the most money. In the case of a tie, the player who finished the course first wins the round. Once the first player reaches the end of the course the remaining players are given 30 seconds to finish. At the end of each round, the first three players who fully completed the course may choose one of three additional rewards in the order they finished. The rewards consist of 5, 10, or 15 additional coins; 1 or 2 additional loot bags; an additional idol; and a x2 multiplier for either loot bags or idols. However, these rewards do not count towards your total in the treasure collecting based achievements. Epitaphs Achievements Trivia *Tomb Racer is currently the on FunOrb. *The motif that appears on blocks and pillars is Longcat, a popular meme (Internet fad). *In the instructions for the use of portals, it says "It's a piece of cake!" which is a reference to the video game "Portal", the plot of which heavily features cake. *Henry J. is a reference to the Indiana Jones movies, Indiana's real name is Henry Jones. *The Path of Penitence is a reference to Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade, where Indiana gets past a blade by kneeling, and says, "Only the penitent man may pass." *These Achievements are references to Indiana Jones: #That Belongs in a Museum #Crystal Skull #No, the Other Left! #Devices of Lethal Cunning #It's a Small World #Don't Call Me Junior #We Named the Dog Oklahoma #Powers You Can't Possibly Comprehend and possibly: #Grave Robber #Etruscan Vase #Silver Grail #Golden Grail *The achievement "Nice to see you, nice" and the characters required named "Bruce" and "Johnsson" is a reference to television show host Bruce Forsyth Johnson with his popular catchphrase "Nice to see you, to see you - nice!" *Both free-to-play and members achievements use the same question-mark thumbnail if not achieved, unlike other games. *When the game is unpacking during the loading stage, one of the status reports indicate the game is 'looking for Tom Bracer', a play on the words 'Tomb Racer'. *On 8 July 2010, a hidden update took place that updated a large part of Tomb Racer. This includes sound effects, multiplayer rooms and singleplayer rooms. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Action Games Category:All Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Original Games